September 26, 2017 Update/Details and Undocumented Changes
Infantry Changes Heavy Assault *Resist Shield **Damage mitigation amount from 40% to 35% Engineer *Anti-Vehicle MANA Turret **Direct damage from 1335 to 700 **Inner blast radius from 0.3 to 0.5 meters **Outer Blast Damage from 1 to 50 Underbarrel Launchers The underbarrel grenade launcher was on one of the resist types we removed, so it needed to be adjusted. We did a little tuning on the weapon while we were at it. *Now uses Light Anti-Vehicle resist type *Removed Aim Down Sights capability *Cone of Fire: **Crouching CoF from 2 to 1 **Standing CoF from 2 to 1.5 **Running CoF: from 2.5 to 2 *Grenade **Damage from 800 to 500 *Smoke **Damage from 750 to 250 **Ammunition resupply tick rate from 4 seconds to 5 seconds Vehicle Changes Armor Values *Lightning **Front from 65% to 0% **Side/Top from 58% to 0% **Back/Underside from 32% to -100% *Prowler **Front from 63% to 0% **Side/Top from 58% to 0% **Back/Underside from 30% to -100% *Magrider **Front from 63% to 0% **Side/Top from 58% to 0% **Back/Underside from 30% to -100% *Vanguard **Front from 68% to 0% **Side/Top from 65% to 0% **Back/Underside from 30% to -100% *Sunderer **Front from 45% to 0% **Side/Top from 45% to 0% **Back/Underside from 45% to 0% *Harasser **Front from 39% to 0% **Side/Top from 39% to 0% **Back/Underside from 39% to 0% *ANT **Front from 35% to 0% **Side/Top from 35% to 0% **Back/Underside from 35% to 0% *Liberator **Underside from 0% to 50% Health Value *Lightning **From 3000 to 4000 *Prowler **From 4000 to 5000 *Magrider **From 4000 to 5000 *Vanguard **from 4000 to 6000 Certification Sunderer *Blockade Armor **Now adds 1000 health at max rank **And C-4 damage reduction from 15/30/45/60% to 25/30/35/40% per rank ANT *Cortium Storage **Default storage from 5000 to 8000 **Cortium Storage increase per rank from 6000/7000/8000/9000/10000 to 9000/9250/9500/9750/10000 *Reinforced Armor **Now adds 400 health Vehicle Weapon Changes Liberator *C150 Dalton **Now on resist type 23 (Air to Ground) **Damage from 2000 to 1000 **Blast ***Inner Damage from 450 to 500 ***Outer Damage from 1 to 50 ***Outer Radius from 1 to 3 *L105 Zephyr **Renamed "Zepher" to "Zephyr" for all variants. **Now on resist type 23 (Air to Ground) **Damage from 600 to 350 **Blast ***Inner Damage from 450 to 250 ***Inner Radius from 1.5 to 1 ***Outer Damage from 1 to 50 ***Outer Radius from 7 to 4 *Dual-75 Duster **Now on Light Anti-Vehicle resist type **Direct damage from 900 to 175 **Inner blast damage from 500 to 350 **Outer Blast Damage from 1 to 50 *CAS30 Tank Buster **Damage from 334-143 to 175-100 MBT/Harasser *M96 Mjolnir **Now on Light Anti-Vehicle resist type (from Mjolnir resist type) **Damage from 150 to 80 **Blast ***Inner Damage from 50 to 125 ***Inner Radius from 0.2 to 0.5 ***Outer Damage from 20 to 10 ***Outer Radius from 2 to 3 **Magazine certification down from 3 ranks to 2 ranks (from a total of 60 to 48) (this requires the line to be refunded) **Reload speed from 4 seconds to 3 seconds **''Dev note: The magazine size upgrade was very strong compared to Vulcan and Aphelion. This change brings it closer in line with them. The reload speed change helps compensates for the loss of magazine size. The damage change results in the same volleys to kill for most targets but fixes an issue where one target type was getting killed one hit to soon.'' **Reload speed certifications changed to 20% reduction (max rank) across each weapon (rank 1 starts at 10%) *MR11 Gatekeeper **Now on Light Anti-Vehicle resist type (from Gatekeeper resist type) **Damage from 170 to 85 **Burst from 1 to 8 ***Burst Fire Rate set to 0.1 seconds **Projectile Gravity from 4 to 6 **Reload from 1.75 seconds to 3 seconds **Recoil from 0 to 2 **Cone of Fire ***Min remains 0.15 ***Max from 0.15 to 0.3 (Prowler only) ***Max from 0.15 to 0.5 (Harasser only) ***Growth per shot set to 0.05 **Blast ***Inner Damage from 75 to 50 ***Inner Blast Radius from 0.6 to 0.5 **Magazine size from 30 to 8 **Magazine certification removed and refunded **''Dev note: The revamp of the weapon no longer warranted the magazine size certification.'' **Reload certification now scales from 5% to 10%, instead of 0.1sec. to 0.5sec. Resistance Changes Resistance Types Resistance Values shows decrease in damage vehicle receives, shows increase in damage vehicle receives, compared to previous patch. Doesn't not account for weapons flat damage changes. Weapons Resistance Damage Types Heavy Assault Rocket Launchers MAX Anti-Vehicle External Links *PTS Update - 04/18 *PTS Update - 4/25 *PTS Update - 4/26 *PTS Update - 5/19 *PTS Update - 6/30 *PTS Update - 7/19 *PTS Update - 8/29 *PTS Update - 8/31 *PTS Update - 9/7 *PTS Update - 9/14 *PTS Update - 9/18